


Shackled

by nerd0985



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Captivity, Dark ff, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, League of Assassins., Love/Hate, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, dark oliver, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd0985/pseuds/nerd0985
Summary: On her eighteenth birthday  felicity Merlyn was taken bya certain assassin.Please read it at you own risk.the theme could be disturbing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first Olicity fic ever.  
> i am not sure what you will think of it  
> please let me know in your comments and  
> how much you hate me. i am so sorry.
> 
> I hope you give it a try at lest for first two chapter.

DARKNESS it always darkness no matter how hard she tries to open her eyes. Maybe it’s the blind fold. Yes, it’s the damn blind fold. It always stops her from seeing the thing around her. She doesn’t know how much time passed.  can’t remember the last time she saw the sun, felt its warm rays touched her face. Oh, how she misses the sun and it warmth. regretting the days in Vegas she used to spend  hating the very sun.  how it heats use to bother her. Making her hate Vegas more than she already does. Now she desperately craves the warm weather, the heat, the light. that can exorcist the damp, cold and dark feeling of this dungeon.

She laughed at the irony. It took her a long time to figure it out. The place, whatever or wherever this  was. It was a basement, a dungeon. If her instincts are right.  She came to love her meal too. It wasn’t something lavishing. But a bowl of boil rice, and cold water. The low temperature and the cold water. she always finds at the 3 steps distance. Oh, how she proud of herself. She learned to count her steps. It’s the new habit, she adapted after banging her head multiple time.  Thrusting her feet in the itchy blanket, her only warmth source, she groaned loudly. Great now she has to pee. Siting up on her bed, she lifts her left leg. Running her hand, she found the thick chain wrap around her ankle.  Lifting the chain in her both hand she went to the washroom. the other end of the chain was connected to the washroom’s floor. she found that when she injured her nails and hands  while trying to dug out the metal.

Relieving herself she went to her cold bed and set on he. Her legs dangling down the side, her toes occasionally touching the floor. drawing a sun or a star sometime. Well sun is not the only thing she misses. She missed the bright night with a lot of stars, similar to the night she was taken. the night of her eighteenth birthday. She felt the fabric on eyes damped instantly.  a small smile stretched of her lips, remembering the last day of her freedom.

“I promise Tommy I will take care of myself.”  Promising her brother, she cut the line. Sometimes Tommy worries way too much. Chucking on her over protective brother, she put her cell phone back in her jeans pocket. Tomorrow she is going to a remote village of japan, helping set up a communication line. it would take a year so, she would not be able to talk to Tommy and his wife Laurel.  Taking the last swing of her champagne, savoring the taste of it. she throws the empty bottle in the waste bin.

While crossing the ally, she felt someone following her. The same creep felling swept down her body, she felt the entire evening. Like someone was watching her. She must be paranoid, snorting sarcastically, she turned to take the last step toward the luxurious apartment; when an arm firmly caught her. Someone quickly put a hand on her mouth while dragging her in the same dark alley she just crossed.

That was the last time she saw the Tokyo city. She only remembers the faint smell of desert, cactus and date trees, she caught the whiff of when someone carried her in. then she opened or tried to open her eyes . For hours, she just kept shouting to let her out but nothing happened.  

Then she heard the door of her cell opened. The rusty creaking voice of metal. Finally someone was inside. With a relieve; came a jolt of terror. She doesn’t know where she was or why she was here.

“Don’t be afraid Miss Merlyn. I am not gonna hurt you.”

She heard a deep, rich and kind voice.

Mustering up all the courage she asked the million-dollar Question.

“Why I am here? Who are you?

“I am afraid. I can’t tell you. Unless you tell me where your father is?” said the kind voice but there was a slight ting of venom. “

I don’t know. He went missing a few years’ back.” She told him emotionally. missing her father terribly. 

She heard the man sighing.

“Then the justice must be serve other way.”

The man walk toward her. She felt a hand caressed her right cheek. He leaned into her. Nuzzling his nose in her neck; he took a deep breath. Gliding his nose up and down, he placed some open mouth kisses up to her cheek, then down to her neck and shoulder.

Tear gather in her eyes and soaked the cloth, tied tightly around her eyes. she hastily took a step back her knees hit the bed and the fall on it. Unable to hold her whimpers any longer she start crying. It was clear what he was going to do to her.

“ Hey hey  shhhh . take a deep breath.” He put his head on hers. Encouraging her to breath.

“don’t hurt me.” She pleaded brokenly.

“I won’t.” smoothing her hair back he promised.” but you have to do as I say.”

She shook her head violently. Signalling her refusal.

“Look its either going to be me or the 10 guards, stationed outside you cell.” This time his voice was cold.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Without thinking she nodded her head.

“no say it. Me or the 10 guards.” Grasping her arm in his hands. He demanded an answer.

“you.” She given a meek reply.

“Good” she swears, she could hear the triumph smirk in his voice.  

“Now I am going to untie your hands. You are not allowed to remove the blindfold. Am I clear”

“yes” he unties her hand. She twists them a little to get rid of numbness.

“here drink this.” She greedily drank the content, quenching her thirst.

“what’s this, it tastes nasty.” Spiting the content, she complained.

“They are natural herbs. You are a small woman and I am a big man. This will help you  ready for me.”

She swallowed her saliva nervously.

Picking up on her nervousness he took the empty cup. Deposit it on the table. Her head shoot up to the direction where the voice came from.

Taking advantage on her bared neck, he left few lingering kisses on her skin. Tracing the shell of her ear, he wraps his tongue around the industrial piercing and gave it a hard tug. Her hand shot up and get the hold of his strong arm, preventing herself from falling.

The man didn’t stop there.  Stripping her down to her panties, he lied beside her.

He took his time with her. Arousing the passion; he brings her to the heights of pleasure.

When he said. He is a big man he wasn’t lying. She could tell when he finally breached her. Every muscle in her body protest on the intrusion. She hasn’t been with a man before. The first experience was painful. But the man kept murmuring soft word in her ears while running his hands on her body. she came with a cry. soon he followed with a grant, slumping down on her.

“Asmara.” Still trying to catch his breathed he said.

“What’s does that mean?”

Placing a small kiss on her head. he translated “Beautiful butterfly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folk.  
> Here is the new chapter. hope you like it.its still a little dark but we will get there.  
>  also your input is very important. amaze me with your ideas and suggestions.say hi on tumblr. msg me your thought for following chapter. my tumblr id is at the end of the chapter. if you want than send me some covers. i would gladly put them on the top of my fic. How you feel about the chapter let me Know in your comments below. all thoughts are welcome. for notification hit the bookmark and subscription button at the top of the page.
> 
> Now Lets talk about fun stuff.  
> Tell me about your top five favorite olicity fic.  
> Why you like them.here are top 5 fav of mine.
> 
> The perfect couple by tdgal1 ------------------------> super cute couple+carrie crazy cutter  
> The Phoenix by SuperSillyandDorky06---------------- > Hot Oliver  
> Forgiving each other, forgiving them self by hems----- -->For the complex emotions. Mystry+ first fic where i actually like Ray.  
> Love is a kind of Warfare by bri617------------------- ->More like Mr and Mrs smith;)  
> Cupid's Angle by sandys18---------------------------->Super cute felicity.
> 
> Tell me about yours and why in comments below.

"Beautiful butterfly” how she hates that little things now. After that night, he kept coming every day or night to her. She had no exact idea of time other than his pleasantries that helps her to decide the exact nature of time. He took her every time. he set foot in her cell. After the first time,  she mostly never protested but when seldomly she did. He always threats her with those 10 guard outside her cell in his all polite way. So, she started doing the next best thing; Defy him. He requested her not to touches his face, she was only allowed to touch his body and his hair. which she was never interested in. But just to annoy him she always tried to touch his face, she might had done that many times by now, but her abductor was too fast; even in the peak of his pleasure. he would always have caught her hands before they touch his face. He punished her little for the bravery . Grunting harshly,  he secured her wrists in his hand and  starts thrusting into her all over again. Expressing his dissent.

Her other act of rebel was punished rather gravely. Like the shackle in her left ankle. he shackled her in the first few weeks. When she hurt herself during her attempt to break out again.

“I am sorry…” she said between her sob. The break out in another fit of tears. He on the other hand start wrapping her injured heel in some sort of cloth after disinfected it with some raw spirit and that thing hurt like hell.

“I told you not to do that. Now I have to punish you.” He said in deadly calm tone, she didn’t move for a long time comprehending what he just said. He was going to punished her. Thousand ideas start running in her head. Maybe he was going to kill her after all or Maybe he will finally take her brutally. She shudders on the thought. Cold sweat broke out on her temple. She felt one cold drop run down the length of her jaw. Before her brain supply another horrendous idea, she came back to her senses with a audible  click around her left ankle.

“what it is?” she asked him, scared for her dear life.

“I secure your foot with a chain. It limits your further exploration especially near the door…. ”

“I told you, I am sorry it wont happen again.” She pleaded brokenly.

“Like your attempts to feel up my face.” He snorts sarcastically. “its for your own safety.” he sounded defeated but she didn’t care. He was not the one abducted, raped and shackled in a godforsaken dungeon.

Leaning into her, her run his gloved fingers on her jawline, her blindfolded eyes then her lips. He always does that; run his finger all over her face. It all ways anger her. This man always wear gloves in her presence. The stitched cloth smells like leather. She doesn’t know why but whenever her run in glove thumb on her lips. She bit it hard, enough to draw blood, clench her jaw till her own teeth  aching. But the moron never flinch. Contradictory chuckle on her attacking technique. Then she always let go his thumb, after making a fool out of herself. The act always leave  taste of leather and a faint scent of blood. So, he does bleed. She smirked inwardly, proud on making him bleed. Returning a little pain. Wishing she could do more than giving back a little.

Her breath caught in her throat he was smelling like lemon ,a weird choice to her. He smells like a dishwasher . She giggles at her own joke. Than a thought hit her. Every day he smells different, like some time menthol or mint the there was some old spicy fragrance. to confirm her doubt she grasp his neck. Her eye widen behind the cloth she was right there was slightly dray fragrance oil. Why he was masking his real scent? So many question ponder at the same time. To lost in her investigation she failed to notice his sudden growl. Without any warning, he cages her in his arms. Hovering over her petite frame,  breathing her in. Grabbing her cold and dry hand into his, he leaned in for a kiss, inches a pat from her plum chapped lips but before his could touch her,taste her. she turned her head violently. He kissed her ear instead. She always refused to kiss him, always turn her head away.

 He took away everything from her put she was not ready to give away her first kiss. To a man who took her freedom then her body.  

“If you Just let me kiss you; if you just kiss me back.” this time he was the one how pleaded brokenly.

Like a dying man wanted to fulfill his last desire.

“You have to forced this out of me too.” She retorted stubbornly.

“I can fill your life with extreme happiness

Or extreme sorrow.” And there was the man, she hated with every fibber of her being.

Threatening her, manipulating her. The man who just shackled her in a dungeon, begging for just a simple kiss. He kissed every inch of her body. But still desire the touch of her lips on his. So, she would take a deep satisfaction knowing she denied him the very thing, he desires the most out of her.

“Between the extreme happiness and extreme sorrow. I will always choose the extreme sorrow.

Even in my sorrow I would to true to myself. It’s better than the false happiness.” With her words; She pitied his pathetic existence.

 There was complete silence in her new blank vicinity. Neither she breath nor she hear any sound. Just  waited for ages ,him to finally explode with the rage she just rooted. She shuns the man, capable of killing her within a snap. she pictured herself with her dad, with Tommy, Laural with Sara.  Ready to be freed out of her misery. But it never came instead she felt a gust of wind, then a loud voice of metal door being slammed. She covered her ears to block the lingering effect. The unpleasant echo in her empty dungeon. his next visit was more bearable in her opinion. He was cold but bearable she still bit his thumb, when he touches her lips. Turn her head away from the demanding kiss. There was always a nagging feeling inside her head. He was planning something for her. Only if she knew.

 

Sitting on her bed, she was lost in her own thoughts when her ear perk up. they were a light thud with each step he was taking. its mean he was near her cell. the metal door will open in 10 second,3 minutes for him to stand outside then exhale loudly; 2 minutes to open the door and finally 50 seconds, he would kneel on the floor between her widely open legs.

“masa' alkhayr” as she predicted he was kneeling on the floor; between her widely open legs. His hand as always came to rest on her thighs, rubbing her dry skin. “Good evening to you too.” During her time with him she picked up few of the word he speaks to her.

“How do you feel?” removing his hand from her  shapely shoulder. Her trace the length of her body. Reaching at the toe of her swollen feet he removed the chain and freed her ankle, placing her swollen foot carefully on chest. he massaged the aching veins with the hot oil he brought. Her other foot wasn’t neglected for long. He was about to finished the task when she moaned loudly wiggling her stiff toes. His grip tightened on her leg, where he was rubbing a stiff muscle.”

“Keep doing that.” She hissed.

His gloved fingers start moving again till he finished the job.

“How do you feel?” his wandering hand came to rest on her slightly swollen belly. He asked her again.

“Like you knocked me up.” she seethed in anger .a sudden rage replace the gratitude upon having her heavily swollen feet massaged. He didn’t said a word simply stand on his feet. Placing her hand On his league uniform’ lapel , wordlessly asked her to stand up.  Holding the lapel of his jacket she tried to get up. but failed miserably. Giving up, she threw her head in his toned abs. she sniffed uncontrollably. Bending down he placed his head on her, kissing her hair, hoping to calm her. When she somewhat stopped crying. He snaked his arm around her waist shifted her weight on him. He sat down on her place, securing her in his lap.  Even in her last trimester she weighted nothing. Sighing inwardly, he gather her shuddering figure in him.

“You can’t stay here anymore Asmara.” He mumbles in her tangled hair.

“Will you back down on your stupid demand.” she asked hopefully between hiccups but He was silent . 

“Thought so.” Was her reply.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masa' alkhayr= good evening (translation medium Google)
> 
> hit me on tumblr  
> @hellobeautifullovercollector


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. 
> 
> i really wanna thank you all specially tdgal1. for getting me started on tumblr and her offer to beta my work. but she is working on her stories and a fic challenge. plus all my email are not working well. so you all have to read it this way for now.
> 
> and do telly me how much you hate Oliver in your comments.
> 
> Happpy reading.

“If not for yourself, then accepts it for your child safety, our child safety” he stressed the last part. her trembling body stiffen in his arm but he kept running his warm hand on her cold body. Trying to deliver someone of his heat into her. till her shoulder finally hunched in defeat. He knew he has her exactly where he wanted. The past few months were never easy for her and she made them difficult for him as well. By constantly refusing his affection. If he sends her clothes, she mostly refuses them politely. He found those duvet and blankets back in his room;  he specially had brought for her. Food was another major battle for him. She refuses almost everything to eat. Her meals mostly contain on rice and cold water. Her defiance was a becoming a question mark on his Rank and Status. He was to lead the Great army: **League of assassins**. He can’t let inferior question his abilities. A simple mistake can cost him his life and he can’t afford that; not when he has a pregnant girl to look out for. If anyone knew, she is a weak spot; they would attack it and he can’t let that happen, not when he is just days away from achieving his goal. And he won’t let anyone question, what’s his.  Wordlessly he put his hand on her round stomach. Now he only has to wait for her verbal consent.

“Ok, Fine. But I have demands.” She started hesitatingly almost expected him to say no but she was in for surprise.

“Yes, whatever you want.” he didn’t wait to hear what she wanted.

Without giving her a chance to speak he stand-up, holding her more tightly in his arm. He crossed the threshold of the damn place, swear to himself: he will never leave her in cold, dark dungeon ever again. Taking determinant steps, he crosses the narrow path and mount the spiral stairs. The path was lighted up by several torches. He takes a look on the lady in his arms. To look for any sing of discomfort but ended up licking his suddenly very dried lips. It wasn’t that hard to make out her uncertain features in flicking light. Groaning in his head, he cursed himself: for being weak where this girl was concern.

 

Reaching up to his door, the Guards nod their head in obedience. Giving them and approving nod he let them open the door for him. Taking a deep breath, he took her inside his room. Carefully depositing her on his 4 poster bed. sliding the red silk drapes a little, he set down beside her.

She gasped loudly upon feeling the cool soft silk sheet under her hand. Her feet dug a little in soft rug under her feet. She stretches and rotate them.  A small smile tug on her lips but was quickly replaced by anxiety.

“It has to be done by tonight.” He announced

“Tonight. It’s too soon.” She objected instantly.

“You said yes for it. It happening tonight.” He stood up to leave. “3 of women are coming to assist you. They will look for your every need. They are not good with the foreign language.” He narrated like a machine. telling her not to vocal unnecessarily question.

He hunched down on her level, grabbing her hand in his  ”You are not allowed to remove the blind fold. You know, that right?” he asked impatiently.  The was  a hint of warning in his voice. Telling her about the about the consequences without actually threatening her. Gulping down her fear she nodded her head. Dropping a lingering kiss on her forehead. He left her with 3 other women.

                                    >\---------------->                  >\--------------->

Composing himself he entered the Giant room. The man was waiting for him turned around, his Black long gown rustling by the floor. with a  and stern expressions, he welcomed his Warith. the Younger man kneel if front of the man, paying his respect to the man; he calls father Now.

“Alab”  using his hand , he asked him took stand up.  The younger man quickly compline and waited  patiently.  “I hope you came with a good new this time. And if not I still suggest you drag the girl to the alter. Leave the rest  to me.” Ras al gul, the most feared man on earth announced his thought.  A nerve tick in his head. He knew Ras was just not suggestion it. He can literally drag kicking and crying felicity over the alter. But he can't lose his calm in front of his father. He knew what will less his father excitement.  “She is carrying my son, I can’t endanger the League’s future.” That did it. The older man nodded his head in understanding.   “She said yes.” A triumphant smile broke on his Father face.  “Everything will be ready tonight.” The older man’s voice took a harden edge. “I hope she birth you a son. otherwise you know the rule. She and her unwanted child have to die.” He didn’t let his rage show on the statement. He was familiar with the league rules. And he knew what he has to do. If he became a father of a daughter.   

                                    >\---------------->                  >\--------------->

She was scared, for a long time he was the only person around her. Now the 3 other women were surrounding her. Wordlessly they help her bath, applied soothing and fragrance oil on her body. She had to admit the experience was good. This oil helped her body to relaxed. The scent wasn’t making her nauseate. Drying her hair with ancient dryer. They dressed her in some sort on gown. The material was soft against her skin. She run her hands over the fabric. Grabbing it for long then a minute. feeling it softness in her palm. There was a loud knock on the door forcing her to let go of the soft material.

                                     >\----------->                                    >\---------> 

After having the secret meeting with his most trusted man. He wore the traditional league clothes for the occasion. Now he only have to wait for her. He didn’t had to wait for long. She was standing at the door. Looking like an angle in white. The 2 women beside her helped her to move toward him. With utmost patience, he took her lightly trembling hand in his.   He signalled to the priestess to start the holy ceremony.  The women kept chanting for few minutes ‘til she met with his father’s angry glare. She knew better than to defy him. Reciting the important she nodded to her master. tell him to take the lead. The older man step forward. He started in his booming voice. 

“With the Power I hold in the sacred place. I bind this woman to my son, Al Sahim.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alab= Father


	4. Chapter 4

His father engulfed him in an embrace. Whispering his blessing in his own way.“I ‘m letting you keep this one son but If she failed to deliver the promised heir. I  will dispose her myself.” He whispered in his ear.   “I never failed in 10 year and I won’t fail now.”  “Remember she is the very reason, every thing happened in the first place.” He saw the muscle tighten in his face. His work was done here. If there was any shred of hope, some love thriving in his son’s heart; I would die after his statement. he invested 10 years in the boy ;he found on an island. Turned him into monster.whom he needed to carry on his legacy. The boy survived moths alone before he saved him.  He can’t let a mere girl ruin his years of work.  For ten years, the boy did as he told.  Killed without blink.And in return he promised him vengeance against the man who destroyed the boy’s life.  He sends him on mission; even impossible for his trained assassin. The boy had potential. So, He used it for his own use.  Fueling his anger, grieve and loss. Till he returned with blood and scar on his body. He always healed his injuries by us pit’s water. He knew this boy was a rich born. His money will help the league grow more in future. He kept the boy aware with the world outside. It never caused problem before until his son bring a prisoner. That’s when it starts, the change. He sped more time down in the cold dungeon rather on mission. He would have killed the girl but she had to get pregnant. But that tittle problem can be dealt with. Even she births a boy, she is still going to die. The maniac glint in his eyes wasn’t missed by Al- Sahim. He knew exactly what his father must be planning.  Heir or not, he is going to kill his newly wedded wife.  He has to speed up his plan. Hopefully it ends before his child born.   

                                     >\---------------->                  >\--------------->

The moment she felt the soft carpet beneath her feet. she let go of his strong arm.Taking sever steps back ‘til the bed stopped her. The event start sinking in. she was married to this man. Not legally at least but in his world, by his law she was his wife now she gulped several time, hoping to swallow the unease. The dread feeling settling in. he took a step toward her, she tried to move but ended up falling on bed in sitting position. She felt him settle in her feet. Touching her knees. Not saying a word, only running his thumb over her knee caps. Taking a deep breath, she dared to ask. 

 “Al -Sahim” she clutched the sheet tightly in her hands.

  “Is that your Name?”

 “Yes.” After a long silence, he breath out.She didn’t know what to do with the new piece of information. Neither she wanted to say his name ever again. It makes her sick. She felt him move. then a second later he was hover over her. Her hand shot up on its own account. Pressing it to his chest.

Stopping him “If I refused. Then are those two guard outside going to be lucky tonight?” She screeches at him.

 “I will Gutt them with my bare hand. No one touches my wife.” He retorted with greeting teeth. Smirking inwardly, she pushed her luck a little further. 

“You agreed to my demands?” 

“yes.”

“You can’t back down now.”

  “Just tell me what you want.” He asked her coldly, already regretting upon agreeing. 

“I don’t want you to touch me.” There it was, she said it.

 “I need time to think. What I want to do with the baby.” “And I want to go home.” Her throat tightens saying the last words. There was nothing she will give up just to be with her family. She wants to ask for more but he interrupted her impatiently.

 “You want more then I’m ready to give.” 

“You Promised me everything, you can’t say no now.”   She winces desperately.  

 “Given me a reason why, why can’t I touch you?”

 “You are kidding right; after everything you done. You have a nerve to ask me why?” she explode with anger then yelp when a sharp pain run through her body. She fell on bed gasping for air. He was beside her within a fraction of second. “Are you ok?”

 “I am fine” she tried to get up but regret the action instantly. “don’t move. I will send those women inside they will stay with until I’m back. ”

 “I have another demand…” she breath out lightly.

 “What now.” Wow he actually sounds irritated.  But she didn’t care. “Look it might seem stupid to you but I wanna know what I am wearing.” 

“Excuse me .” “You are excused.” She shot back sarcastically  “I said yes to this sham of a marriage. I just want to know what I am wearing for the occasion.” Despite he effort to stay calm as possible.  A lump form in her throat. She always wanted to get married in her mother wedding gown. In hope to feel connected with Rebacca Merlyn. But that was another thing he took away.  He was taken aback by her demand.  Her trembling voice wasn’t helping him. He wanted to get the hell out of her.  “you are wearing some kind of gown its made of silk” he felt uncomfortable by describing the detailed of her dress but her kept going. ”Its white more like silver, then there is a pattern of small golden leaves all over the skirt. It start from the bottom of the dress and end on the middle. The long sleeves have the same designed. ”she quick touched one of her sleeve to check the detail she trace the design from her wrist to elbow, where it ended; her mouth form an O. emotion cross her beautiful face. Satisfied with herself. She straighten a bit. “Thank you. It sounds beautifully.” She said in such a sincere tone, all he wanted to do was run away and never face the day again. Instead he shot up.

  
  “where are, you going.” She hates to do it, hate to sound needy, holding his hand in death grip. She had to, it wasn’t that she needed him but the idea of someone around her make her nerves. He noticed the struggle on her face. “Don’t worry. You gonna be okay. you manage just fine this afternoon.” He freed his hand from her. Looking and her for a moment. He left the room.  He waited for the door to closed. Then he turned to the his most trusted people. “How much time do we have.” He asked the old woman. The old women seemed reluctant to tell. He raises an challenging eyebrow.  “Probably not long, Al-Sahim. You only have a day or two.” The information didn’t brighten his mode. Cursing under his he turned to his loyal friend, whom he put on guarding Felicity. “Don’t worry we will to it tonight, by morning we all be free men.” Al- hafa announced before he could ask. “Am I doing wrong, killing my father.” The guilt slam hard into him. His eyes became distant.

 “He might save you once, but that not clearly the case anymore. He will kill you woman and your child. Kid trust me you don’t want that.”  The older man voice distant he knew how Ras kill his family to keep the EX- Australian soldier in check.

 “You should be happy. The baby will be here soon.” He turned to the bright voice of the women. Sometime he wonders what will take to dim her cheery persona. Not that he wanted that but she was more than ok with everything around her.

 “Ta-er al-Sahfer “the woman beside chide. apparently for no reason but he knew better. she was like this since she find out about felicity abduction and was furious when she found out what their father put him up to regarding felicity. She was on her way to break her out when Ras threaten to kill Ta-er al-Sahfer. She scowls at him every time she sees his face. And he get that and deserve that harsh behavior too. he remembered how he cornered him with at sharp knife at his jugular.

 “ _You are not going to hurt her“ his sister growl at him._ _“it wouldn’t come to that if she gives up that slime location.”_ _“And if she doesn’t know.” Nyssa carefully asked._ _“Then I will do what father ask of me. An eye for an eye.” Nyssa spat on his face not bothering with the ladylike attitude but then she never did._ _“You disgust me.” She spat the word on his face. Taking the liberty to jab her elbow in his ribs. Gasping for air he retorted._ _“if you stop me again or jab me then father will drop Ta-er al-Sahfer body off the mountain. and I will personally see to it”_ _Sometime we want Nyssa simply be angry and him rather than deadly calm._ _“You are going to regret this. She is innocent. I saw that in her_ eyes _she is a good soul.”_ _“Good thing then her eyes are going to cover anyway.” He came with a smart reply but his sister face c _hardened. She calmly steps back running her hand over her hand. Then giving him much of a glace, she turned on her heel.  That was the last time she talked to him. And she was right he does regret his action. More that he wants to.  he was a selfish and proud man. Too proud admit his fault.__


	5. Chapter 5

 She woke to a loud noise. She doesn’t remember. when she fell asleep only that the bed was inviting and warm and she was tired.  She didn’t know what was happening but something was off. The women in room with her were unfamiliar to her language but she had to try. 

“What’s happening is everything Okay?”

 “Don’t worry we are getting out. Al -Sahim seeing to it.” Said a cheery voice. She didn’t know what shocked her more the knowledge. That Al-sahim whose name she avoided to say.  Or the women are not that unfamiliar to English. Focusing on other part again.

 “What’s happening…..” she  stopped mid-sentence when intense burning smell hit her nostrils. 

“Is something on fire.” “They are burring the place down.”  “That’s good father doesn’t deserve to live any way.”

She heard an unemotional voice.she was to stunned to say anything how can some say something like this. Especially about their father. She didn’t knew the person but felt sorry for him.  She was dwelling on thought when the same pain hit her it was worse than the last time she cried out in pain. The two women were immediately at her sides. She felt something wet trickling down her legs.

 “Rasheeda.” Someone screech in horror. She have a feeling it wasn’t good.  The door bust open with a bang but she was breathing to heavily to notice, the pain was hitting her with vengeance every time. Cramp after cramp.   “Its happening …….” she heard someone saying before she passed out.                           

 

 

                                                                                                     >\------------>                  >\------------>  

After dealing with my adopted father’s dead crops. I ran to my room but not before burning the whole place down. When I enter the room Asmara was panting heavily. She was wearing my clothes to big on her small frame. I look at my sister for answer but the canary beat her to it.  

 “Its happening the baby is coming.” I just kill my father and set the place on fire. My child can’t born in a place falling apart. “My wife’s cabin is near Al-sahim, if we reached there…………….”  I didn’t let Sarab finished. Pulling felicity in my arms.  I look for any visible injuries. There were none expect the dark spot on her sweat pant. The Old woman women Rasheeda smack my shoulder I look up at her glaring face. She wanted me to move faster and I did. I moved as fastest as I could. 

She was conscious again and screaming in pain.my friend was helping Tatsu by bring log to keep the cabin warm.  They were standing outside from 3 hours. She was screaming in pain for 3 hours. My sister and her lover were helping Rasheeda. She use to be a nurse but he highly doubts her skills right now.  The woman was encouraging felicity to push harder but the girl was simply too tired.

 Ignoring my sister disapproving glare. I quickly went to felicity. sitting on makeshift bed on the floor. I put my legs either side of her pulling her into my chest. I patted her sweaty head.  “I know It hurts.  You can hold my hands as tightly as you want but pleas push a little harder. our baby wants you right now.” I mummer in her ear. She nodded then she pushed with all her being. I don’t  know for how long it kept going but the moment I heard the baby cry she slump into me with exhaustion.    The moment Rasheeda told me Felicity was okay and she will survive, relieved washed all over me.

Then she handed the baby to me while its mother sleeping fitfully on the bed.  Tatsu were busy injecting her with some fluid. I didn’t comment on that instead I was happy.  I trust Tatsu . she saved me many time in past. A wailing cry bring my attention to the little creature in my hands. I brought him close to me. The moment I caught the sight of brunette hair and brown eyes. I knew, I made the right decision. I can kill father again. I will protect my daughter in from myself.  My gaze drift to the bed. Asmara was stirring in sleep. “Leave” my voice was loud enough to grab every one attention.

 “She just have a baby. It’s too soon.” I heard my sister pleading voice.  “That was a week ago. ” she gawk at me. passing my infant daughter in her arm. I signaled her to leave me alone with the mother of my child.

                             >\------------>                  >\------------> 

She woke up with a jolt and I was at her side in a flash.

 “Its okay, you are safe.”

 “baby?…” 

“baby is fine, safe.” “Ok. That’s good.”

 “do you want the baby.” I asked her calmly.

 “What do you think.” She shot back hotly.

 “I think you want her as much as I want.”

 “HER. We have a daughter ….” She asked in awed  

“Can I hold her?” she asked meekly, like expecting me to say no. which I wanted to at least until  I have all the answer. I walk to the crib where Nyssa left my little angle.  Securing her in my arm ,  I took her to her mother. Reluctantly I let my daughter in her mother awaiting arm.  She stilled for a moment then draw the baby close as she could. The child immediately relaxed in her loving arm.

 “Hey baby girl. Mommy is very happy to finally meet you. And sweetie mommy love you the most in the world.” She was cooing to the small baby in her arm with that a blindfold around her eyes. it made him uncomfortable. He wanted her to see how beautifully their baby was but this has to wait. she was nuzzling her nose in baby head. Inhaling her baby scent. it made him smile he does that a lot to. Maybe things will workout.He started carefully. 

“She is so small. She need both of us. We can make this work. We can start fresh. As a family.”

 “That is not going to happen ever. She is my baby. We will leave from here to my family.” The statement made his blood boil. Never in million years his daughter will go in that family.  “That is not going to happen.” his voice drop several Octavian  “What is it, you want from me” she asked heatedly. 

“If you want our baby then you have to live with me as my wife. With not contact to your family ever again.”

 “I haven’t seen my brother for a year. My dad from 11 year please don’t ask of me this.”

 “Your family or our Family”

 “I can’t live with you.” That hurt him more than it should. I had that coming anyway. 

 “Give me my daughter back.” he demanded. She pulled the baby into her more, crying violently. “You are scaring her. Give her to me right now.” And she did without an argument.

The weight was lifted from bed. somehow, she knew she will never hear her baby’s voice again. Will never get a chance to even see her. “This place is stock for a week. One of my man will take you back to the city.” He informed her with a cold detachment.

 “Now that you have it. Enjoy it. Your freedom. Don’t worry about our baby. I will take care on her.” He wasn’t mocking her but there was pity in his voice. Another silence fell in the room.  Then he stepped outside. The weather wasn’t that bad either.

 “Now it just you and me Thea.” He whispered to the baby, she looked at him with big eyes like accusing him of something. he pulled her into him. and disappear in the night.                            

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up with a jolt. gasping for air, drenched in sweat and grim memory of her past. 5 years it's been 5 years and she is still stuck in that dark , cold dungeon. Angry on herself she run to the window and thew it open letting the cold air rush in. unable to control herself anymore she screamed at the top of her lungs . she kept screaming until her lungs bunt for oxygen. then she stopped when a light buzzing resonant in her ears . it was time to stop, other heard her screaming in response they are answering by their own. that's the beauty of living in Stockholm, Sweden.  
People hear call it Flogsta scream. to Let out their angry, angst and stress. I scream because of my misery, haunted memory and loss. Loss of my only child, My little girl. whom I never get a chance to see. Oh my little precise girl. I wanted her the moment I hold her in my arms for the first time.

  
But her tyrant of Father took her away from me. giving me a false hope only to shatter it. some time I think back to the time when he ask me to choose between my family and my daughter and him. she groan in rage. just the mention of him settle a bitter taste in her mouth. she grimly think back to the day when that man disappear with her daughter.

_Numb that how she felt.Numb to her core. she was sitting in same position for what felt like hour. she only heard the door snap shut then every thing went silent. No more bickering of women inside the place not the tyrant monster's threats and most importantly not the sound of her baby's cries. HER baby ..................... she move her head frantically side to side. standing up to her feet,she start searching for her daughter until her legs hit something. hesitatingly she take off the damn blind fold . the light hurt he eyes. she blink them several times to get use to of it again. ignoring the light irritation in her eyes. she focus on the thing blocking her path. Tear stung her eyes and after one year finally slide down her cheeks. her hear clench in her chest. it was a crib._   
_A mahogany crafted one with the few old wooden toys hanging on its head post. inside was a thick wool bedding and soft pink blanket covering it. with trembling hands she pick up the small pink article, bringing up to her nose she took a deep breath then release it with fresh tears. wiping them she turn to the door and run out of it the blanket still in her hand. she was looking a way to run after her daughter. when a man with a black mask and grab appear to her. she cower back ready to bolt but the man bow down on his knees._   
_"I'm asked to accompany you back to the city. " the man said without meeting her eyes._   
_gather all her strength, she demanded with authority."I wan't you to take me to my husband and child."she didn't wan't to call that man her husband but the title felt the only way to be back with her daughter._   
_but the man's black eyes narrow. So this is going to be difficult .. she thought_   
_"I'm afraid my orders are to take you to the city." the man state sternly. she caught the intensity of his voice. with further a due she followed him to a old rusty truck. when the man was concentrating driving through the thick snow. she quickly grab the handle to unlock the door, ready to jump out but the man grab her neck and bash her head in dashboard, hard enough to knock her out._   
_she opened her eyes in her apartment with the pink blanket  in her hand. she searched every corner of her place for any clue but found none. days went by, but she was confined in her own house. this time no one imprisoning her. she was her own in-captor. Apparently those people had access to her home. her fridge stocked, her apartment was cleaned. after crying her eyes out she decide to face the word ready to find her daughter._   
_she was crossing the road when a middle age man pulled her back. she was startled with the sudden motion. people were gathering around. some of them shouting and other cooing gent words to her but she herd nothing. it didn't take her long to understand that she loss the ability to hear. she closed her eyes and sign in resignation another thing she lost to the monster._   
_She lied to her brother that she was in the village when she fell and hit her head and lost her hearing. he wanted her back home soon as possible but she refused and flee from country to another  and kept doing so for years._

  
she took a shuddering breath. this pattern needs to break. she avoid going home for a long time. Tommy and laurel came to her in Japan but she promised them to came back and flee to another country doing nothing but mourning but it has to end .she let her grieve control her but not anymore. she will try and will live again. for the people she love. For Rebecca. A small smile stretched on her lips. after referring her daughter as baby for a long time she settle for Rebecca and named her after her Mother.she pressed her fingers on her life, feeling her mouth working forming the words. calling her name again.  
"Rebecca Hope Merlyn."


	7. Chapter 7

Running through the street at 4 in the morning is his new normal. cutting the fog he enter his family house. mounting the stairs he went to his four year old daughter's room. silently he step inside and set on her bed, avoiding to disturb her fitful slumber. he lean down a little, brushing back her brown hair.  
the little girl's nose scrunch up then she start mumbling  
Ponies, balloons , computers........after a long silence she start again  
and began to list noble gasses. he had muffle a laugh. his girl was a genius. some times he wonders how to keep up with her. her look at her brown hair they were like his sister but fall in soft curls just like her mother's. she talk in sleep just like her sometimes screams because she hate kangaroos. especially when they took her chocolate away in her dreams. her mother hates Kangaroos. she often mumbled in her sleep .

"Daddyyy........." A little groggy voice snap him out of his thoughts.  
"Hey Thea! morning sweetie" but the girl pout and jump on him.  
"sleep daddy."her little hand patted his face till fell in sleep.

  
his loud blaring alarm woke them.  
"I hate your phone...i waana seeeeepe more " thea was not a morning person and she never back down on expressing her thoughts.  
"well then i will tell Marry to feed your chocolate chip pancake to Will." a glossy black hair women dressed in trouser and expensive silk blouse announce.  
"NO aunt Niki .................Will is a bad boy" Thea threw herself in her Aunt's arms.  
"Then get ready in ten.... " she kissed her nice head and signal the maid to help the child.  
"God Morning too you to." Oliver greet her sister how only scowl back at him . waving him to follow her out.  
"What's on my schedule today Nyssa?" he asked catching up with her on stairs. the women turn and arched a perfect manicured eyebrow.

"You have a meeting with merlyn boy........." he halt in his steps. his face hardened.  
"He is again going to plead for more time. reminder me of my time with him. when we were in diapers together." he groan in annoyance.  
she chuckle " You been ignoring him from  quit a long time. you should meet him. Maybe he is finally see the sense and merge with Queen incorporation." she suggest  
"I don't want the merge Nyssa ... I wan't him to ask for more money , his new idea is going to be his down fall. I want him to sell his company to me."  
she cut in "And he will just give it a little more time."she was about to move when he stopped her.  
"Nyssa .................thanks for staying." her sharp eyes  soften instantly.  
"Of course remember ...Family above all." she squeeze his hand then disappear in the kitchen.

"Tommy its good to see you."she mumble in his shoulder,then straighten to face him.  
"so how have you been Miss Velma...."  
"Arggg. Stop with the name already, I should have named you shaggy but he is one is a one hell of funny dude." .  
"That fine because I'm scooby .............scoobby dooby doo."    
"Tommy stop bothering your sister, let her in already." he was about to answer but caught his sister looking at her.  Damn it he all ways forget that she need to Read lips to understand.  
"Donna is going to kill me,Let's get you inside"  
"Well Well, isn't the little girly all Grown up." the older blonde woman stand in front of her , eyeing her affectionately.  
"I missed you too aunt Donna." the older women kissed her cheek. it look over her shoulder and saw her best friend barging inside.

"Sara Lance you were suppose to join me in Paris 4 years ago but you ditched me really. Soul searching in Nepal for 5 years." she accused her best friend .  
the girl in question rolled her eyes then hugged her but Felicity could feel her embrace wasn't the same. It wasn't warm like it used too be but rather cold. she brush aside the little nagging inside her; deciding to enjoy her time with love ones.  
" Are you not the sweetest boy in the world ." Felicity was giggling , kissing Matt face.  
"you're pretty lizii.." her five year old nephew snuggle closer .  
A minute later the kid look at her  
"Say thank you..." Math accused while putting his hand on his hip.  
She looked up to her brother for help. After dropping his on her hair he picked his son and took him for ice- cream in  kitchen.

"So you remember how we talk about , Aunt Lizii being Special ." tommy asked Matt.  
"amm hmmm, that someone stole her hearing and one day we will find it again for her."  
"No !!!!!! yes." This is not what he told him but he can work with that for Now.  
"Ok so Lizzi i s our girl beside your mom of course and we will protect them and don't let anyone  hurt them. "  
the bot nodded his head slowly.  
" Lizzi neends to Look at your face to understand. from Now on you will look at him while speaking. "  
"Promise . So when we are going to hunt Grinch ....."  
Tommy chock on his milkshake. His 5 year old son want's to hunt grinch..  
"Why is that champ...."  
"He stole Christmas , I think he stole Lizzie hearing to ..." tommy cocked an eyebrow amused with his theories. so decide to go along.  
"So, How will Know if someone is Grinch."  
" Simple! he Will be green" Matt answer nonchalance like it was the obvious answer.

Tommy decide to spend some alone time with his sister.

"So we need to find Grinch... Then I'm good as new. " Felicity sit beside his brother.  
"yep , that's what Mattie thinks."

"So, I spoke to Caroline. she is a good doctor. At least give her a chance. "  
"Okay Stop pleading you Old Man"  
"Hey I'm Just Four year Older then you. Now wrap you ugly self in something pretty, Laurel is coming over with Donna's new obsession." Tommy huffed  
"Whoa , so who's the lucky guy? Plz tell me it's not Pete the tattooed trucker." She pleaded with her eyes getting big, remembering how once Donna dated a 50 year old trucker with Mommy issue.

"No worse, she is dating Quentin."  
she blinked her eyes, expecting him to lie than bust out laughing.  
"Our aunt is dating you Father-in -Law. " Tommy pout sulkily  
"oh stop it's can't be that bad. " She reasoned  
"Yeah, but at lest i did get to pull Liam Neeson on him. you should have seen his face when i said ' If you hurt her then I will Find you and I will Kill you'. " tommy announced proudly. she eyed him suspiciously....  
"Reallyyyyy................................................." she dragged  
"Ok fine it didn't scared him.I pissed my pant when he grilled me for dating Laurel."

  
"thought so " she snort a laugh.

  
"Felicity" Laurel Pulled the younger girl in her arms .  
"wow .... how my brother mange to knock you up every time we meet?" she said while eyeing her sister- in -law small baby bump.  
"Don't remind me." Quentin scoffed but  welcoming her with side hug.  
"Oh you Know......" Tommy butt in, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively  
"Tommy you're GROSS..." the ladies screeched loudly.  
"I second that." Quentin Grant

SO, we are giving a party in your honor.  they all were nursing coffee while sitting near fire place.  
"Wait what?" Felicity   
"Yes! a masquerade party." Donna kissed Quentin which made tommy gagged in reaction . felicity had to hid behind her cup .  
She look around the room, feeling the warmth seeping through her. she didn't even realize she missed them until now. It felt good to be back. she took a sip of her coffee .  
"Oh and Oliver's E.A just Replied . he'll be there."Laurel announced

  
"So, did you knew him before." Laurel asked her .  
"Ahmm no. I was 8 when Donna and me move back from vegas after moms Prolonged illness. Oliver and his family were already sailing so , I did n't got the chance to meet him. infant Dad and tommy went on little trip for a week back then too. I demanded to have a younger sister because tommy was annoying. they left me for a week . Imagine , they left me because i wanted a sister" she fake a hurt expression. Challenging Tommy to say something but he was looked uncomfortable.  
"Relax big bro you are awesome, don't need to look hurt"  
"Oh don't worry Lizi , he is all broody when ever we mention about that week. he think if he hadn't left that week than you won't be having that stupid night mare." Laurel explained while munching on an apple.  
"What dream Lizi." Sara asked , Flicking her blonde her back. wow she changed a lot. she used to wear romper and sweat at concerts and Now she is wearing a tightest dress ever she saw on her. Felicity thought.

" The dream where her father drown her in bath tub....... after that he kind a disappeared." Laurel rant Nonchalantly. like it wasn't a big deal but Felicity just rolled her eyes. She knew laurel enough to know that she have the tendency to talk about serious issue in lighter way.  
"Well that's suck, I have to be somewhere .see you at the party." Felicity notice Sara left in rush. strange  
" So , you agreed on a name yet?" she ask her brother and new sister, trying to change the topic.  
"Yeah about that. " right on the Que Donna and Quentin left to tuck Now sleeping Matt in his bed."

" So, who's dying ?" she joked to lighten up the situation.  
but tommy didn't laugh instead he set on his hunches facing his sister.

" We find out baby's sex. its a girl."  
"Wow , congratulation."

  
"ahmm we were hoping to name her after Mom but I know how you wants to do the same with your daughter. if you don't approve we'll look for an other name."

  
"You should name her Rebecca. Rebecca Hope Merly." she whispered in Little voiced.maybe it was finally the time to let the past go even the name for her daughter.

Tommy's eyes  twinkled with unshed tears.  
"Thank you Liz."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there everyone So, from here we are kinda entering the next Phase. Many secrets are going to be reveal. 
> 
> From here I also need you guyz to post more review because they help to write the situation better and what is need to be written. Ask Question, Give Suggestions, Trust me they do wonders.
> 
> Take care, Love you all.
> 
> For the meaning of Persian look at the notes at the end of the chapter.

  
Tommy and Laurel did a great job. The ballroom was decorated in Gold and silver. The room was full of people , the band playing the best over the decade. Tommy was wearing a black tux with coral bow tie to match his wife's coral gown. both supporting black masks. Donna and Quentin took Matt to there place. A mischievous thought hit her,  maybe they end up eloping in Vegas. she grin on her thought. Maybe she should suggest that just to see tommy horror stricken  face. Yeah she totally gonna suggest that.

She was about to go to greet them . when a young man wearing red mask stop her.

" Would you care for dance."

"Give up Already barry ,"she rolled her eyes and poked the man in chest.

Barry huffed a laugh."Ok not with me but with Billy Malone."she looked where barry gesture to. billy was standing in a far corner with black suit and silver mask on. 

" you Know how we left things five years ago? Felicity grimace, her relation with billy ended on a bad note. 

"hey don't go there, you two are grown up and different person what you use to be."

"so, quit pouting and say hello to him. ah , and let me help you with this mask . he take the blue mask from her dangling from her fingers and tied around her face.

"So, where's Iris?"

"Around and don't change the topic." barry scolded.

"fine dad...." huffing she made her way to billy who was busy  talking to chief of Police. 

"Excuse me gentlemen." she greeted them

billy slowly turn around 

"Excuse me billy, Miss Merly I must get going. It's nice meeting you." The Older man nodded and left them alone.

"Felicity ."

"Billy ." he lean down and peck both her cheeks.

  
"So officer billy how is it going?"

"It's Detective now and yeah it going great."

  
"ahmm , it's was nice meeting you, I should ..." she hooked a thumb and moved to leave when he grab he hand .

  
"Listen Felicity I Know, I cheated but I 'm really sorry ."

  
"I Know and we were not really together at the time. so stop feeling guilty."

  
"I was hopping for you to give us an other chance, Please lizi ." she tugged he  hand free

"I'm not the same person you fall in love with, I'm change." she whispered to him, avoiding to stir anyone's attention .  
"Look I'm Okay with being your friend. at lest let me take to you to Ronnie's. You still Love Pizza,Right?"

"Okay but don't expect anything else, Meet at Thursday."  
"Perfect I won't mess it."

  
"Well well see what we have hear." A woman spit  with venom.  
"Miss William's, Miss Bertinelli" She turned  to her friends   
"Well you enjoy, your time. " billy said before move to her friend to say some thing when Susan stopped him.  
"Well it's terrible to meet you like always Detective now move your cheating ass and fu***k off." Billy's Face tighten in anger but he  move immediately knowing better to mess with Susan Williams.

  
"That was rude... " Felicity chide her friend Playfully

  
"Well he deserves it. he is a cheater beside he always stop me from covering ." she pout complaining about billy stopping her often on crime scene from covering.  
"Well stop big sister, let's just have a group hug and get it over with."

  
Helena offered. Felicity and Susan were quick to do so. they were Laurel's friend but it didn't stop them to becomes her to.   
"So, any thing new . " Felicity ask the sisters. suddenly Sara appear and kissed Helena Passionately.

  
"That's definitely new ... " Felicity said shocked ridden

  
"well Hi lizzi." Sara greet her dressed in her hot her dress while Helena giggle nervously.

  
"hi, girlfriend's step-sister." Sara turn to Susan and salute dramatically. In response Susan Scoff. Felicity wondered what it was.

  
"I'll get a drink for you." Sara moved to the bar while susan kept saying something but couldn't understand a single word.

"Okay Susan Quit being a bitch and tell me what is all about, oh and look at me this time; deaf remember. "

  
"oppss so sorry Felicity I forget you need to read lips to .............." Susan stopped whatever she was going to say. her face clench in anger while she stare at entrance beside her Helena face contorted in sadness. she follow their gaze and saw Adrian chase  one of her brother's business associate entered with a raven head Asian women she had her arm nestle in Adrian's . They appear as a couple. the Women eye's match her gown. black as night she had a Aura around her. That scream danger to her. she walk inside like she own the place, she move her black eyes like looking for danger assessing every single person. she didn't like her nor the fact that sara had her eyes on the woman like a hawk she know that look. Sara always get that intense look when she want some one. she huff inwardly at least there is still something she can predict.

 

 

"Beautiful isn't she " Helena said sadly when she turn to them.

"Oh shut up you are far more prettier than her, she is just a cold bitch." Susan squeeze Helena's hand to provide some comfort.

" Okay you two  left me out of the loop again ....." Felicity dragged the word. eager to find out about the whole deal.

"Well Remember how i emailed you , how  E.A of a Famous Oliver Queen refused and throw me out of QI.?' Felicity nodded in agreement 

"Well she is that bitch Nyssa Ratkoo."

"Still doesn't express Helli's sad face." Felicity Pointed to Helena' s welled up eyes."

"Well sara date that Ursula 2 years ago they had a rough break-up. but apparently sara still have a thing for her. " Susan explained

"Gotcha but were not Ursala  ash blond and girl if you are going to refer  little mermaid's witch then get your facts right." susan give her a crook smile

"The Operative word is Witch beside is her gown and red lips isn't  enough? she only lacks a mole near her lips." Susan shudder in disgust but then a smirk appear o her face. 

"At least her brother's mole is sexy as hell." susan like her lips however her sister groan. Felicity narrowed her eyes in confusion.

  
"Oh suzi here forget to mention that She have a thing for Oliver Queen and Nina ratkoo is his foster sister." Upon seeing her confused expression Helena explain further.  
"You Know how Oliver was Found in Russia." Felicity nodded

  
"Ok so, Oliver was found in Russian. Raisa, Queen Family's old house keeper found him and take care of him. Raisa already had Nyssa as a adoptive daughter. When Oliver was 22 he had a daughter. his girl friend died in child birth. then immediately after his daughter birth back to states and reclaimed his family fortune."

"Ok stop right there, is there any thing else I need to know."  
"Just that he is awfully handsome and sex on legs." Laurel stopped in-front of her and join them.

  
"Nyssa you can't walk away." sara followed Nyssa in a deserted area of Merlyn estates .

"So, tell me my beloved what you want." Nyssa ask in Mock sweetness

"You came with adrian to mock me, to make me jealous. is that it." Sara ask here.

"No I heard about your little friend and i wanted to see her for myself." Nyssa answer expressionlessly

"Ok that's fine, You Know I still love you we can be togather , Your don't have to pretend to hate me . Your bastard of a brother won't Pressure you to be with andrian. He will be busy in wining Felicity." Within second sara was pined to a wall with Nyssa's hand tight wrap around her, blocking her air supply. sara tried to punch Nyssa but the other woman twist her wrist easily.

"Listen you little bitch, I'm with Adrian because I want to and for your friend Felicity. You will keep her away from my brother. he have mission to focus on and I'll gladly kill any distraction. you' re lucky that I care enough to spare your life."

Nyssa left Sara gasping for air on the floor. Leaving her on her own, thinking how she end up like this.

 

**5 years ago in Japan:**

  
_Sara had been waiting for felicity for hours then she remember felicity keep  duplicate key under a plant. she entered inside her  friend's apartment when some one Knocked her out. she find herself in a dungeon with a man ready to pierced her heart. she let the few tear roll down her cheeks ready to die. the man had his sword just a inch from her body_

_when a woman stop him. she throw the man away. then snarl at him in rage, she order him something in Arabic. the Man stumble on his feet then flee._   
_The woman turn to her and sara breath stuck in her throat with fear and an un none emotion.the woman kneel down and lift her chin to examine her bruised cheek._   
_"_

_You're Miss Smoak Friend?" the woman asked in thick accent_

_He nodded hesitatingly, fearing for her life. The woman sigh and cursed in her own language. then turn her eyes on her again._

_"If any one ask you. you don't Know Felicity smoak nor you are from Starling city,"_   
_The woman Ordered with such a  authority her head move in agreement on her own._   
_The woman left. she didn't saw her for weeks then a man assigned as her guard left her door open. she took a chance and decide to break out. while hiding  from a guard, she stumbled in an other cell. their was a girl sleeping on a cot her let foot was shackled to a chain. the sleeping girl moan in her sleep. she took a steep forward to take a closer look at her. air Knocked out of her when she recognized the girl. her best friend Paled as ghost, lying on a cot. a chain around her ankle. tear gather in her eyes then her  eyes falls on a small baby bump on Felicity's small frame._

  
_"Lizi." She whispered but the girl didn't even stir. she choke back a sob and tried again ._   
_"What the hell are you doing..... " she was Pulled and dragged back inside her own cell. the woman was glaring down at her._   
_"That is Flecity , my friend. she need help Please ." she plead to the woman._   
_the woman eye's soften._   
_"I'm afraid you' re not in any position to help her." then the woman proceed to tell her about League and their rules. deliberately leaving out anything about Felicity. in end she was Presented with a choice to join the league or to die._   
_controlling her rising nerve. she decide to join the league. Thinking this the best way to safe her friend._   
_the woman look Pleased and left after kissing her head._

 

"Sara back to earth Sara." Laurel nudge her in her ribs , bring her back to present.

  
"See who is finally here." Sara follow her sister eyes. she saw a blonde man making his way to Felicity. A shudder run down her spine, cold sweat broke out on her skin.  
The blond beast was way more ruthless and dangerous than Nysssa. Far more merciless and vengeful. she only hope this time he won't take interest in Felicity. it was for her own good that, this demon stay away from here.

 

The Merlyn lad did good for the party. the room was beautiful embellished and was full of mask people. it suffocate him. The only reason that he is here is HER.

He needs to be here tonight because he want to see her for himself. it's been years since he last saw her. in all those years he never tried to meet her. the day he abandon her in the small cabin, he waited for her for a week in one of the secret hide out of league. after Ras dying everything belongs to him and Nyssa. He was determinant to wait for her however long it takes. when sarab inform that she refused to see him and her daughter ever again her sister dragged him to Russia. despite everything he couldn't help but hate her. in the end she just turn out like her ruthless family. the same blood as his nemesis .

Now here he was standing in a room hoping to caught a glimpse of her. if he could just rip out his heart and get rid of those nagging emotion threatening to resurface and claim his whole being.

And here she was standing in mid night blue gown made of lace and satin matching her blue lace mask a dust of ivory sparkle starts from the shoulder of her gown and end up covering a modern cut out on her back. where the skin peeks out. her golden hair elegantly resting on her elegant nape on her neck. he don't know what it's called but she looks beautiful, Devin.

  
he couldn't believe how  she could look anymore beautiful but alas she here  break and shatter his being. then she turn and the breath knock out of  his lung. he was force to remember one of the the Persian lesson of a hawk and hunter   
The Persian saying broke out his lips even before he can think to stop it.

**"az mast ke bar mast chon digari nist"**

  
**"Why look for Heave when its front of me."**

  
Her blue eyes sparkle with mirth, life. she look bright and beautiful. he never knew her eyes were blue. Bluest of ocean, sparkle like sapphire.

with rapidly beating heart he made his way to his undoing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "az mast ke bar mast chon digari nist"
> 
> It's an old saying in Persian. it means 
> 
> "Why look for heaven , when its front of me."  
> it's also represent the hunt of a hawk an old Persian story.


	9. Chapter 9

With determinant steps, he walked to her but had to stop ;when Mrs Merlyn start talking to the crowd in microphone.

  
"Welcome to Merlyn House today everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight . " the crowd humed in agreement.  Satisfied with their reaction Laurel kept talking.

  
"As you all know this party is given to welcome My  Sister- In-Law, Felicity Merlyn. " exact at that moment a  Sport light , caught stunned Felicity. she was standing beside her friends, Helena and Susan. He knew those two young women by the disdained of  Nyssa toward them.

  
"As you all can see for yourself , How much of a beautiful  women she turned into, the many of you even wants me set her up with you. " Laurel  said cheekily while making an eye contact with her husband. who look bewildered with the idea of his sister going on a date with any man.

  
"Of course I will never do such thing to make my husband worry for his baby sister."  tommy look relived immediately but it was short lived.

  
"Unless of course it's for a good cause. SO, here is the thing .  we are conducting a  bachelorette auction tonight. To win a date with Felicity Merlyn, the gentlemen in this part has to bid for her blue mask. the bid must start from 5 grand minimum. the money will be donated to the well Know Arkham asylum and research center.  Felicity honey join me on the stage. " hesitatingly and nervous to her core she walk up to  the floor where  Laurel make here sit on a high revolving chair before steeping down. but felicity did mention her thought to laurel before she could left.

  
"I hate you,....."  Felicity whispered in her ear. Laurel rolled her eyes and straightened  before replying.

  
"No you don't. I know how Barry tried to set you up with billy again. Iris fill me in. No way in hell you are going on date with that cheater, even it's one of those I-AM-YOUR-FRIEND -BUT- WANT -TO-BE-YOUR- BOYFRIEND-AFTER-CHEATING ON- YOU date." Laurel drawl each word.

  
Felicity gasped." you were eavesdropping."  For a minuted laurel look startled .

  
"NO, Yes urggg Maybe." Laurel said and  Felicity huffed.

  
"Okay but how going on a date with an other man will keep billy away?"

  
"Well Susan May or may not tell me that billy will pick you up on Thursday and may be after you date with another guy billy gets the message and fuck off."

  
"This is an incredibly stupid idea."

  
"Oh hush, this is what i can come up on such a short notice. beside you are helping for a good cause, helping unstable people."

  
"You do realize that billy can also sing up for this." She narrowed her eyes on her sister in Law. Her gaping mouth in reaction confirm her suspicion.

  
"You didn't think of that right.  how smart and original Laurel."

  
"Okay stop taunting me, lizi. When i said people want me to set you up with them. i was not joking. Now sit here and look pretty and let those men bid for your affection.

  
"You do realize your last statement sound way to wrong ...."  felicity throw a teasing verbal jab.

  
Laurel snort in response. " I'm not gonna win an argument against any Merlyn unless it your brother . SO, I'm gonna go and win that said argument with tommy. God knows he will be planing to roast me after my sudden idea . " by the end of her statement laurel had an evil smirk playing on her lips. Felicity instantly knew that look on Laurel's face it screams . " I'm about to have an argument with you brother and I'm going to win."

  
Susan step in help, commence the auction and Laurel left to stand beside her husband.

  
"Hello, Starling city's most eligible bachelors. I'm Susan William those of you who have a t.v , must know about me. I'm quite famous you know. " Susan introduced herself in mock seriousness and the crowd erupt in laughter.

  
"I Know folk, you love me and all . So Let get started. "

  
"5 thousand dollars to win a dated with felicity.  come on people look how beautiful she is."

  
A man in crowd raised his drink. " 6 grands."

  
" And you can do better billy boo. " Susan comment while glaring at billy. then turn her attention to the crowd.

  
"Right people, I mean she is just not a pretty face. she graduated with double master degree ."

  
A man with Burgundy mask spoke up next.  
  
"10 grands for the date with Miss merlyn."Felicity flinched while Susan encourage the man.

  
"Now we are talking. well done Mr Carter, You do Know a women's worth, eh"  Felicity rolled her eyes at her friend flirting with Bowen carter openly. Bowen was a douche with the air of self Proclamation but it didn't stop  Susan to have hots for doctor Bowen carter.

  
"So, anybody else......." susan started again.

  
"15 for her fine piece of ass"  Sara butt in smiling evilly obviously trying to boost the crowd.

  
"Ok, that is. 20 to stop it all. felicity is going to stay at home and eat pizza with me." Tommy announced grumpily. Laurel smack is chest.

  
"A- You are her brother . B- you are not even a bachelor." Laurel spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear.  
"What Sara bid to and she is dating  Helena ." Tommy objected.

 

  
"I'm  not married  rat ass. " Sara shot back smugly.

  
" OK back to the auction. so 15 grands from Sara Lance."

  
"300, 000 of dollars ."

the crowd fell silent in that moment . she take a look on the man who just offered  300, 000 dollars for a dated.  she recognized the man as Adrian chase but he came with Nyssa ratkoo. that's  what her friend told her earlier the night.  the man had the aura of confidence around him. He looked harmless and that was Ok with her but what really bothers he was Nyssa standing rigidly beside him. she look ready to throttled the man if necessary. the clenching jaw of raven head beauty was enough to scar Felicity. she wished to be anywhere but here.   Suddenly a Man came to her rescue he was wearing a green mask. she read his lips carefully the amount left his mouth was insanely too much just for a date. she wish she could hear his voice but all she could read was the amount on his lips.

  
"1 million  ." a long stretching silence fell in the room. she saw Susan's stiffen profile like she wasn't expecting the man to bid. Next she saw Sara clenching her fist tightly. Felicity find her friend action a little to intense and UN needed.  billy was cussing , she could see his lips forming .  
Shit and impossible.

if Nyssa was rigid before than now it look like she was ready to kill anyone in this room. her eyes were zero on the man face glaring daggers with her  anger blazing red eyes. the whole crowed attention was  moving between her and the Man.  
she took a quick glace on her brother to see any kind of similar reaction to the other but he look  relived. beside him Laurel give her a Thumbs up, then mouthed best of luck.  she turned to look at still very shocked Susan.

  
" ahmm so Any one else . " no one in crowd dare to speak .  
"Okay So, Mr Queen win a Date with Felicity Merlyn. Mr Queen please  unmask and take felicity for a dance on the dance floor." The man slide off his Green mask. she had to shut her mouth form hanging open. Oliver Queen Win a date with her an overly priced date. A million dollar just for a date. Shit, the man was a walking god. Blonde with Blue eyes. straight nose with chiseled jaw of his.  He must be Over 6 feet. to tall for her.  sure she saw some of his pictures in magazines and internet but never had a chance to look so see him up closed.

  
when the man proceed to walk to her, every single woman apart from her friends and family throw her an envious look.

  
Oliver stopped front of her and offer her his hand. after an encouraging smile from Laurel, Susan and Helena she put her hand in his. she didn't dare to look the man in his eyes, the entire way to dance floor.  when she saw the band started Playing again. she cast an hesitating glace on him.

  
"I can't hear the Music." she spoke lightly not believing her on voice. not sure if she will speak more louder than necessary. after her accident it took her while to measure the pitch of her voice. but in the moment she was to afraid to speak.

  
The man hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

  
"Trust me and follow my lead. "  and she did the man moved her smoothly around the floor until the song ended.  she was confused why he stopped moving ? when she saw the people around the clapping for them.

  
her Brother and his  wife approached them.

  
"I'm  so happy it's you Oliver not Carter. I hate that ass." tommy announced loudly.

  
"I am glad to. you are looking lovely tonight Laurel." he compliment Laurel politely.

  
"Thank you Olive. I'm  happy you could make it tonight."  Laurel blushed brightly. felicity was taken aback seeing laurel's state usually it take a great effort to make Laurel blush or nervous.

  
He must be a charmer than. felicity thought inwardly.

  
the man turned his attention to her when her brother left to mingle with other guests.

  
"I'm Oliver Queen ."

  
"I Know why you are Mr Queen. everybody does."

  
"No, Mr Queen was Mr Father. Call me Oliver."

  
"Yes but he is dead. " the man soft eyes hardened is a second. his hand  fist ted in a ball. she mentally slap herself for the unintentional slip.

  
"But you are not. which mean you came in a party and win my mask, which leads to a date with me." she babbled. the tension on Oliver's face slipped away and amusement start dancing in his blue eyes. he was a stranger but still felt so familiar she can put her finger on it. but she had to ask.

  
"I am sorry but have we met before." The smile never slipped off of his face all she could do was look into his eyes. the moment was broken by new arrival.

   
"Hi, I'm Nyssa Ratkoo, Oliver's Foster sister. "  the women introduced herself with a charming smile.

  
but the way her teeth rattled, felicity could tell her voice was cold. Oliver posture beside her change into a defensive mode.  Like his sister was a threat to him in some way.

  
" I'm sorry. you brother told us about your accident. Do you mind if i ask what happened." the older women put a hand on her arm. uncomfortably she started talking.

  
" 4 years ago, Fell down stairs and hit my head. it effect my hearing. but my doctor assure me in time I will be able to use my hearing again. all it require is a small operation but its a risky on. SO, you can understand my reluctant to  go under a surgery."  the woman was not stiffen at all but somehow it felt that she is more relaxed, more on ease.  
"Of course you don't have to do it at all. if that's what you want."

  
TO felicity's eyes her words look sympathetic but what she missed was a stress to not go under  that surgery  at all.   her  statement ant its meaning was not gone unnoticed by Oliver though.

  
" Now we must be get going, there is still a load of paper to see. we will see you around. "

  
"Oliver Adrian want's to talk to you. shall we?" Nyssa ask her brother pointedly. wated him to leave with her immediately.

  
"I 'll be out in a moment." he looked in Nyssa eyes . the girl left them alone in a second.

  
"SO, Good bye. see you on Thursday then." Felicity smiled at him.

  
"Yes, but I would like to have you mask after all i won it too."

  
" yes of course, here ."  she totally forget she still had the piece of blue lace  on her eye. she untied it and hand it over to him. her fingers lightly grazed his. a jolt of electricity run through her body.  
  
"I should be going,"  with that Oliver joined Nyssa.  
 Felicity watch him 'til her disappear out of the room.  
  
  
  
he was slump on a comfortable chair in study. it was his dad's favorite chair. he use to read his collection of suspense novel sitting in the same spot while throwing affectionate looks to his mother, when ever he thought Oliver was not looking . but he caught his dad more than once but never comment on it.  that was a little game between his parents . they often share love filled glaces to each other. Oliver use to run around the library while her mother and his sister Thea giggle.  Knowing very well how Olive want's their attention now. Oliver use to kept running  until Robert forced to stand up and chase him around .  
  
His chain of thought break  with Glass of  Vodka Nyssa thrust in front of him. Gratefully he took it and gulp it down it. content we the burning taste of liquor running down his throat.

  
"Anything you need sister?"

  
"You know since we came in your family house. i took a liking for your father's collection of literature. you see he gather so many great author  under his roof. In one of your father collection I read something . it says

  
**'There is nothing more alluring then the taste of forbidden.'**

  
And that girl, brother is forbidden to you.

You had your taste . Now leave her alone and get a mother for your Daughter. I Love Thea as my own but that not enough .Raisa is getting old to. Your daughter needs a mother. Isabel Rochev seems  a perfect woman. she loves you even after your lack of warmth toward her. Marry her and forget about That girl."  
  
"Her name Is Felicity and she is my daughter's mother." Oliver growler dangerously.

  
" Oh really, The moment she realize who you are...............................who we are. she will expose us to the world. and we can't let that happen. it took us years to defeat father. we didn't just kill him for the sake of your daughter but for ours too. for what he did to us. what he turn us into. Now we are this close from the true happiness and peace.  you can't fall in to in love with her.  she maybe not your enemy and don't deserve to be punish but she is still his daughter. The merlyn boy will suffer. his pain will draw out the coward from his hiding and then you will killed him and end this madness for once and forever. "  
  
"I'm not falling in love with her."

  
"You can't hide it from me, just like the blue mask inside you pocket. Get a grip of your emotion or she will destroy it all." she advice briskly before leaving

  
He wait for Nyssa to left him alone. then he took out the blue mask out of his tux pocket and run a finger over the delicate small details of it .

  
"Now that I got you back. I can't let you go." He promised silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonders about the mixed up feeling of Nyssa towards Felicity. Although she is emphatic toward the other girl and strongly oppose the idea of a woman suffering at the hand of a man but she still can't help herself and hate felicity for evoking such strong emotions in Oliver's heart maybe even stronger that the bonding she has with her brother. in her opinion the presence of felicity in their life will only rise the havoc. in some way she is a little jealous because of the feeling Oliver has for Felicity.
> 
> The following chapter is Nyssa's P.O.V

 

 

Someone was knocking at his door at the ungodly hours. Groaning he padded to the  hall and open the door. Seeing the person on the other side of threshold all traces of lingering sleep disappeared.

"Seriously Nyssa you have your own key." He move aside to let his girlfriend inside, she didn't wait for him to follow instead stored to the kitchen and raid his fridge.  a triumph smile broke on her face when she find  her favourite juice. she pour the content  in a glass before taking the sip. All the while ignoring Adrian rant.

 

"Fine you are ignoring me. What I did?"

 

“So, You have 30,000 dollar to win a date with Felicity Merlyn?" Nyssa ask him raising her eyebrow.

 

" Of course not , My family left me joke for the fortune, What I have, is the share in your brother's company. "

 

“Then what exactly you were trying to do last night?"

“Come on I have a name to safe, that's was I bid last night."

"mnn hmm?  Nyssa raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Fine, you brother desperately wanted to bag that date. All He needed was a Little push.  Knowing how much he hates me, He would have never let me bested him."  He snorts while explaining.

“He doesn’t hate you."  She argued lightly , well aware how much her brother really dislike him.

" Well you are not at the receiving end of his threatening  stares."

She Come around and hugged him, he reciprocate quickly, Drawing her more into him.

"Why your brother hate me." He grumbles lightly in her hair.

she Chuckle in response but said something unexpected." promise me  you will not try anything to set up Felicity Merlyn With my brother, I don't want him to get hurt."

" I promise." He agreed seeing her stressed.

"But, there is a little problem."

"What you did now." she ask him suspiciously

“ I convince Tommy  to involve Felicity Merlyn in our new Neonite energy project."

“What? Why would you do that?"

"Just think about it. She is a certified genius; she is the right person to take the project into next level."

"No, she can't . she can't even listen to anyone anymore. How do you expect her to head such an important Project?"

“ You saw her last night, You saw how she handled herself. "

" She isn't  heading this or any other project of ours. Talk to Tommy and tell him to drop it."

" Actually it's a little late for that. Tommy already convinced her and Oliver approved too. In fact  he is  going to co- head the project."

Nyssa face turned pale with new information. Oliver didn't tell her about anything regarding involving Felicity in their business. she has to knock some sense back in his thick head. With the purpose of that she move to leave but Adrian grasped her before she could cross the threshold,

" And where do you think you are  going ? "

" Home"  she replied back

" No, you are staying right here with me instead of going to your stubborn brother and try to talk him out of it. He isn't gonna listen to you .SO stay with me and catch some sleep."

Ignoring her weak protest, he dragged her in his bedroom to cuddle with him.

“you always have to have his back.” Adrian mumbles before drifting into sleep almost inaudible but she heard the faint whisper.

 

When she was certain Adrian is not gonna get up again, she slip out of the bed and lean against the giant window, showing the tall building outside.

While gazing at the emerging light breking on the horizon, her mind wandered in the past when she first time meet Oliver.

 

_"This is great, You are doing good Nyssa? " Al -hafa her new teacher and her father's newly recruited assassin praise her for knocking his sword by the swing of her own. The former military man smile affectionately._

_Out of all the people Al- hafa was the one who actually loved her as his own. So unlike to her own father. She failed him by being born as a girl. She and her all other seven sisters failed him. he killed them all but she was saved by the priestess of the temple  who manipulate him into sparing her life for the sake of his own blood line._

_After Fatima their long deceased_   _priestess of Nanda parbat, Al-hafa was the only one she cared about. Sometimes her heart aches for the older man. Her father recently killed his whole family to bring him to Nanda parbat._

_her chain of thoughts was broken by the loud cursing and shouting of her Father._

_Ras-al- gul returned from the last mission of his. He passed the training compound where in bright sunlight of winter she caught the glimpse of his grey hair. they used to be jet black like her' s .  the Pit have stopped reviving his youth. he looked like in his late  fifties. The only thing the pit does for him now is heal is injuries and twist his mind further. She knew ALL about the pit and what darkness it contains. What caught her attention was a barely breathing boy over the shoulder of the Assassin following him._

_The assassin followed her father in  the sacred  room, where her father sit on his throne watching over the pit like a hawk careful even to let anyone near it except the immediate circle of his few trusted people._

_"Get the boy here." Ras intimidating voice boom in the room.  Everyone around her snapped into action._

_the Assassin Laid the boy on the cold stone  floor.  His father shot a glare to the man then deposit the boy in the pit himself. like so many other's her own mouth  was hanging open. never in her life she saw her father saving someone with the enchanted water's ._

_She silently observed the ritual like the other occupant. The boy gain conscious only to fall flat on the ground again._

_In the following days Nyssa realized her father's intention to turn the boy into his own personal weapon then his Heir and finally the New Ras -al - Gul._

_She saw the haunted eyes of the 12 years old boys, heard his screams caused by his Nightmares.  But she was reluctant to feel any sympathy toward him. The boy was a threat to her survival and her survival depends on the title of next- Ras._

_With the hardening heart and determination she swore to eliminate the threat herself._

_While waiting for the right moment, she devised a trapped for him, finding an opportunity after 6 months she slipped into his room. She draws out her sword ready to pierce the heart of her sleeping enemy. but  the trusted guard and brother of her father knocked her down on the ground with his own blade against her throat. She gulped down on her dry mouth .her uncle share the same maniac trait as her father. If those uncalled punishment are any indication he inflicted upon her than there is no way she will make out alive of this room.  She offered her last prayer and closed her eyes ready to let the darkness consumed her._

_She heard the sharp weapon pulled back slicing through the skin the warm blood oozing out of the carotid artery but it wasn’t her blood the spill down the floor pooling around, painting the ground red._

_Al-Sahim was standing over the dead body of her uncle with a knife s clutched tightly in his hand. Her pulled Nyssa wordlessly on her feet before the door bust open and Ras rushed inside with his guards in tow.  His grim eyes fell on the ground than to the children standing stoically. An evil smile of triumph broke on his face giving his face devilish edge._

_“Congratulation on your first kill , My Warith.”  The demon head Pat his shoulder proudly. “However the man you killed was my only brother therefore the punishment must be serve to  the set an example for other. “ His eyes fell on her form with madness gleaming in them. she was alive but she wished to be rather dead than to face one of her father legendary  punishment._

_In that moment she realized her father knew about her plan all along and sending his brother was to ensure that Al-sahim his new son must kill at least one person. with her uncle death he got what he wanted but was not happy with her survival,  Hence the punishment._

_“8 lash of whip with the first ray of morning sun light.”  Her father voice was directed to her._

_“Excuse me sir it was I, who killed you brother it must be me not the fellow soldier who alert me and saved my life.”Al- sahim step forward and stunned the father and daughter ._

_Ras watched him  with unwavering attention.”Very well then, in the training compound “_

_On that day she saw a stranger tied in the middle of the compound receiving the slashes of centuries old Whip meant for her. He saved her life in more than one way, he saved her soul.  he took every strike unflinchingly  but she flinch with the every sound of  sharp creaking sound  leather marring his back._

_The event change the boy into cold predator, whose warmth was limited to her existence. He become a brother to her and a head nodding puppet to her father wishes until the Merlyn girl came along. she thought grimly._

The buzzing sound of her Alarm alerts her about the impending pediatrician appointment she has to take Thea too.

Time to Face Doctor Helena  bertinelli, The best pediatrician in starling city. The  dropped a kissed on sleeping Adrian head before walking out


	11. Chapter 11

He knew how to handle others, especially, his adoptive sister even it proves impossible some times, and today was definitely that **‘Some times’.**

Nyssa always comes back with a scowl on her face, whenever she visits Dr  bertinelli and in the present day was no different but he ignore her  for a moment to focus on his little princess. He bent down a little and caught jumping Thea in his arms.

“Daddy we had lot of fun today. Dr birdy pricked me with a needle but she gives me a candy afterwards. She is nice. You know she has nice long black hair.  I like her a lot. “After narrating her visit to her father, she rambled about Dr Helena with dreamy eyes and threw her head on his shoulder sheepishly. Familiar with his daughter’s infatuation for Helena bertinelli, Oliver chuckles least bit bothered by the young doctor, unlike his sister.

Speaking of his sister, the snort after thea’s rambling wasn’t gone missed by him. Clearly, Nyssa has much more to say, ‘if his impatient eyes are any indication’.  Reluctantly, he lowers Thea to the ground.

“Hey baby why don’t you come to office with daddy today?. Clapping her hand excitedly, Thea runs for her room to get her mini bag. When Thea’s  small frame disappears up to the stairs, he turns to  his brooding sister.

“What is it”?

Steeling his profile for the upcoming battle with his adoptive sister, her turns to face her.

“So, when were you going to tell me about the Merlyn girl joining your Father’s company?”

  “Soon”

 Without giving in to his sister, he states with a stony face.

“Really,How soon?"Skeptically, Nyssa raises an eyebrow.

“Look Nyssa, we invested a big sum in this neonate energy project. We better try to cash some of it back, before the Merlyn’s go bankrupt. Involving felicity will allow us the modicum. She is a certified genius, definitely the right person to head this project.  

Although some of it was true. He did want to cash the money before everything goes down the drain but the bigger part of it was to spend some time with felicity. Hopefully, with a good start this time. 

 With his breath on hold he hoped Nyssa will accept this explanation and move on with it.

“Really is that it. It’s nothing to do with spending some time with Felicity Merlyn”.   Nyssa retorts with her hand on her hips. But he didn’t budge.

“Nyssa I don’t Question you about that idiot.”

“Adrian is not an idiot”.  Nyssa shot up from her sport, her hand clenches in tight fist.

“He is not an idiot.”    She repeat the words with more stress.

“Well, he is dating you, I doubt his sanity “he mumble under his breath then added rather loudly when she give him knowing eyes “apart from investing in QC he did not to prove his sanity.” Oliver bit back ruefully.

But Nyssa ignores the whole statement except the meaning behind it.

“Are you implying; I’m not good enough for him” With a choked voice Nyssa said her mind.

 Oliver closed his eyes in frustration; Ever since Nyssa   started this relation with Adrian she was having these insecurities about herself.  He still remember how shocked he was, finding out  his sister left her beloved sara lance and moved on with a former  play boy Adrian chase.

“Nyssa, I didn’t mean to hurt you please forgive me but you are implying the same thing rather openly I might add.  I never hide my intention to bring her back in my life …. In Thea’s life.”

“For god sake, oliver last time she refused to be your wife. You send sarab to get her but she didn’t even think about it twice you vow to never think about here again.”

“That was five year ago Nyssa, Me and her, we both were in a bad place. You know what I did to her you are pretty sympathetic to her. what happen now?”

“Five years ago things were different, if not sympatric I was quite Empathic to her but the truth is things are a whole lot different now.  What if she recognizes you who you are? What will happen than? What if she took away your daughter?” 

 At the end of her argument he was boiling with fury, almost ready to smash something   but thea came running down the stairs ready with her mini bag pack.

 “I’m Ready.”  Thea announce with a excited shriek that had his anger melted down. His daughter has him wrap around her little finger, she just have to smile up to him and all of his anger boil down.

Deciding not to ruin his time with his daughter he picked up and proceeded to the door.

 

 

 

 

Closing her eyes she rest her check against the cold kitchen island relishing on the coolness it provide against her cheek.   She hate nightmares specially the once even not real.  

“Hey, here your coffee.” Laurel handed her morning coffee which she thank fully take.

“Still having the same nightmare.” Laurel asked while pouring another cup for tommy.

“yes” felicity provide a mono Syllabus, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Oh, honey I think you are under the influence of some bad spirit, you how they show in movies.” Laurel move her hand around in air.” You remember David Franklin the church priest he performed some exorcism maybe he can help you.”  Laurel pate her shoulder sympathetically.”Sometime all you need is getting rid of your ghosts.”

She throw tommy  a pleading look but he was  enjoying the  situation to much to help her, Seeing her brother refusing to help her out to turn the table around.

“I think we should start with tommy.  Did he tell you he wake up shouting Lucy’s Name. “   tommy stood up with bolting speed and  was out of the door   before laurel had a chance to deal with him.

“We are getting late felicity.”    she herd tommy shouting from the car and make a run herself.

 Seeing tommy’s pale face she burst out laughing.

“that was a mean trick you pull  in there.  Don’t talk about any of my ex  in front of my wife ”  Tommy grumble

“Oh come on this is what you get for not helping your only sister from your superstitious wife.”

“Oi, hold on there. laurel is a tad superstitious but she is also loving and caring and she  is the best think  happened to me of course  including you and Mattie.” Although his brother was scolding her but his voice was laced with love and affection for his family and she wish on e day she find a guy as amazing as her brother someone who can accept her and love her with her past. If she ever find someone and want to spend her life with him she won’t hid her past from him.  She vowed a long time ago. Lost in her thoughts

 

  
Before Rushing inside QC she Stare the tall building for good Measurement. The Queen Consolidate indeed was a magnificent building standing taller and the rather architectural than the other surrounding the area.  tommy’s  word did no justice to the work of art let’s hope there crew and work inside in as wonderful as the building itself. Hope her own skills are not that rusty after a long time” Taking a deep breath she entered the building with tommy right behind her.

“Hey I need to have a word with a guy in HR. you get the executive elevator it rides to directly ceo office.”

Giving him a nod she rode in elevator to the executive floor.   The door open and she came face saw a beautiful woman sitting on outside the office. Seeing her approaching she give her a bright smile and

“Miss Merlyn. I’m Eleanor Mr Queen’s PA .  he will be with you in a moment, you can wait for him in his office.

Nodding her head she entered the office but Oliver wasn’t inside but her step halt at the glass door and the cause was little girl sitting on the blanket on the floor, her little denim jeans clad legs closed. Her head downcast on something in her hands.  Seeing the object felicity’s breath caught in chest

Holy hell, the girl has a rubik’s puzzle in her hands. Her fingers moving rapidly but they were a little clumsy because on her young age. The girl almost solves the entire puzzle in 8 moves but stuck at the last combination.   She couldn’t see her face but she was certain that the girl was pouting angrily. She watched her for almost five minutes than took the mercy on the now sturdily clutched in her chubby little hands. She walked to where the little girl was lost in her puzzle. She carful crouched down to her level carful to not to startled her .

“May I help you.?” she cautiously ask and clearing her throat.

The little girl head shout up then, her brown eyes widen with initial shock then she  title to a side, Gauging her for head to toe.

“ Who are you? daddy said not to talk with strangers”  the girl question, her lips moved and felicity understood with a minute.

“your daddy is right, you should listen to him more.” Smiling down to her she extends her hand out.

“Hi, I’m Felicity Merlyn.”

The girl  gasp hearing her name.

“you are uncle tommy’s sister.” 

“See Now I’m not a stranger.” Testily Thea handed her puzzle to Felicity and after two move felicity returned the now solved puzzle back.

“You are awesome.” In awe Thea announce loudly.

 

 She inside out her mini bag he whole bag emptied and her varies Rubik  puzzles fell down.

“Can you solve all that?”   Gesturing to the Puzzles down the floor she give the blond woman her best puppy dog eye. Sure of herself that this will compel the pretty woman to solve all her puzzle even her daddy can’t resist her pleading eyes.

 

 

 

Oliver had to do an unexpected tour down the HR department.   SO, he left Eleanor his PA with Thea for some time. He was certain that the issue would be solved with few minutes but the meeting stretched to an hour.

 Getting rid of the stuff he hurried to his office to his office to get to his awaiting daughter but his steps jammed  with shock. his daughter was on the same place he left her  but instead Elenor she was sitting on the marble floor with her Mother.

His gut tightens with guilt, and shame all his fear  fled out of his mind  the moment  he saw the two girls he love  the most in the world  bounding over a  puzzle he hated the most.

 

Seeing her father standing frozen in his steps, she run to him. Noticing her  moving Felicity’s eyes followed the direction she ran into.

“ Daddy she  is  awesome. She solved all my cubes.” Enthusiastically she  showed him the solved cube in her hand but oliver eyes were trained over the  girl standing just few steps away from away.

“ Felicity…………..”  Her  name left his mouth like the answered prayer but the intensity of his needy tone went unnoticed to her deaf ears.


End file.
